


God Complex

by Alex__trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Demon! Schlatt, Elections, God Complex, God! Dream, God! Technoblade, Minecraft, Minecraft Mechanics, Minecraft death, Minecraft weapons, Not much world building, Reincarnation, Short, Violence, Wars, Weapons, most characters are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: Dream has a god complex, but it is a little more than that. Is God allowed to interact with his subjects, and should he? When another God comes into his land, Dream is forced to answer those questions.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	God Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Very short oneshot about Dream actually being a God of the DreamSMP. The world building is very minimal so just deal with it. This is just for fun, again. I’m trying to get the characters down for a longer piece. Again, this is just fiction please don’t take any of this seriously. If you know me irl please ignore this <3

Dream was a God, ruling over his beautiful lands and wonderful people. He’s fought wars with his people, a mistake he is not willing to commit again. Being a God could be lonely, Dream has his human friends but they don’t know, not really. His human friends just think that the young man has a God complex, they don’t know that he really did create the world and even them. George would joke around with God, not knowing that his friend could smite him down. 

When Tommy joked about creating a Church to worship Dream, a holy land free of war. Dream doesn’t mention that the Church actually fed into his power, or that what he said about heaven was somewhat true. When Tubbo and Fundy joked that Dream was possessed by a ‘dreamon’ they had the right idea. Dream wasn’t actually possessed with a demon or anything of the sort, but his power had accidentally erupted. He had to play it off like something bad had happened, and his friends believed him. There were demons on his Earth, but they weren’t exactly what the humans think they are. 

These things weren’t very important to Dream at the end of the day, he couldn’t involve himself too much.

An election came and went, a new ruler over Dream’s land. Dream wasn’t a fan of this new ruler, he was a demonic being. There was a reason that Dream had not allowed him into his land. Yet, here was the being; creating violence and war. Dream was forced to watch from the sidelines, unable to provide more than words and a few supplies. He didn’t have to do much, though. Another God joined his land, an older God. This God had never created anything, he wanted destruction. 

The blood god, Technoblade, had joined Dream’s land. Of course, he was against the demonic being. However, Dream knew he would change in an instant. The God only cared for violence and anarchy, he would obviously go against a democratic leader. Dream had to meet with the other God, setting up a meeting in a place where he would have power.

The blood god arrived, donning strong armor and powerful weapons. Dream wondered how the god had gotten these items so quickly, but he couldn’t worry about it for long. The two Gods spoke, sharpness and anger behind their kind words. Dream gave Technoblade powerful items, and told him that he must be careful. No matter what Technoblade thought, Dream was in charge. When Dream left his land, returning to his spot in the skies to watch over his people, he was afraid. He hoped that the blood god would be able to do the right thing, and not just the destructive thing. 

Soon, another war broke out on Dream’s land. Tommy was a destructive force, fighting without reasons. This time, he was fighting for revenge. Dream got involved, though he tried to leave it up to Tommy. Dream only involved himself because he knew that nothing truly important would come of this war. He fought alongside Tommy, and eventually Technoblade. Fighting next to the blood god was a terrifying moment. Dream would use his powers to win, but Technoblade seemed to fight as a human. An incredibly powerful human, but human nonetheless. When Dream left, he had gained a new respect and fear for the blood god. 

Dream didn’t enjoy fighting humans, much less his friends. He fought though, and he decided that he would fight again if necessary. 

Jschlatt was a demonic being, and when Technoblade blew him up Dream saw power of the god for the first time. He watched from the sidelines as the god’s true power was shown as Technoblade massacred the festival. The demonic entity could not be stopped, and the humans were able to come back from their deaths thanks to Dream. The humans of his land believed that resurrection was normal, it certainly wasn’t. Dream just didn’t enjoy human death, so he let them come back. Technoblade continued fighting, creating violence, and hurting the humans. Dream just had to watch as the humans started to deteriorate. 

An ex-president, Wilbur Soot became a shell of a man. Technoblade encouraged the decline of the man, so that he would cause destruction. Dream gave TnT to the man, giving into the idea that destruction was inevitable. Dream was tired of trying to play the good guy, being a villain was easier. That must be why Technoblade only cared for violence,it was easier to stick to a code when the code wasn’t moral. Dream struggled with how to stick to his code. Perhaps he should follow Technoblade’s lead and just create destruction. Sometimes Dream wishes he was human instead of a God. Being all powerful was never what he wanted, but he had to be. Creation and destruction were his job, but he didn’t want to hurt humans. Perhaps he should be a good guy, but that never seemed to work out for him. 

Being a god was hard, having a god complex would be much easier.


End file.
